When He Said My Name
by CandiKat
Summary: Their relationship started out as a hook-up, but quickly turned into true-love. Now, Canada wants everybody to know about their love, but America doesn't want them to know... Will Canada and America survive? America/Canada slash-fic! One-Shot!


_Canada! He said Canada! America said my name – correctly!_

"Canada-san, are you okay?" Canada was so distracted; he didn't notice how close America had gotten. He could feel his breath on his face.

Suddenly, a thought sprang into Canada's mind. _I want him to kiss me_. Canada moved away from America, who was confused with his friend's sudden movement.

"What's wrong Ca-nadia?" America asked, mispronouncing Canada's name.

"N-n-nothing," Canada stammered. He turned away from America and started to walk back to his house.

It wasn't until he was only a few feet away that he noticed America had followed him.

"You never answered my question!" Canada suddenly realized that he had completely spaced out right after America had said his name.

"Umm…would you mind…umm…asking again?" Canada asked America, shyly.

America rolled his eyes, showing his impatient and ignorant personality. "Dude, I said 'You wanna hang out at my house later today?' Haha learn to listen, asshole." America said the rather rude word with endearment, which made Canada's already pounding heart pound even more.

"Sure," Said Canada, though he honestly wasn't very sure.

"We're already at _your_ house, so why don't we just hang here for a bit?" Said America gingerly, all while taking the key out of Canada's pocket, unlocking the door, and walking in like he owned the place. (Typical American…)

"Oh you mig-" Canada stopped mid-sentence. America had already entered his home. His warm, little cottage of a home. It was nothing like the big, beautiful, plantation-style house that America lived in.

"I'm sorry if it's not the best house, America-sama. We Canadians are rather frugal with our spending money." Canada apologized to America, his face burning.

America rolled his eyes. "Dude, I _love_ your house! It's so warm and cozy! Pleeeeeeeeaaaasseeeee let me spend the winter here with you! I could bring my video games and we could play them all winter long! How awesome would that be?" America got more and more excited as he talked about spending the winter at Canada's.

Canada got more and more nervous when he thought about it, though. Winter was just around the corner. And he'd be spending an entire 3 months with America. It wasn't a bad idea, but it sounded like it would be extremely tempting, especially with his newfound attraction for America.

He found himself growing more and more excited until it was unbearable. He wanted America here and he wanted him _now_.

"You know…winter starts earlier here!" Canada lied. True, it got colder sooner, but the actual winter months were the same.

"Oh really?" America was falling for the lie. "Then, I guess I'm already late." He laughed that smug little laugh of his. "I'll go pack my things tonight and come back tomorrow."

That night, Canada went to sleep full of mixed feelings of excitement and regret.

The next day, America showed up with five trunks.

"A-America-sama. You didn't need to bring so much stuff!" Canada reddened as he said that. _What kind of host would say _that_?_

America grinned. "Two of these suitcases are full of video games, man! We're gonna have a _killer_ super-long, super-duper _awesome_ sleepover!"

Suddenly America studied Canada closely with his sky-blue eyes. "Are you okay, Canny?" Canada blushed even harder at his new nickname. "Your face is all red." America leaned in close. Canada could feel his hot breath on his face; smell his shampoo; taste his lips. _Wait, taste?_ America had kissed him without him noticing! _What's that? Yes! America's using tongue!_

Canada opened his mouth in the kiss. His tongue met America's and the effect was hot and sexy. He moaned as America bit his lower lip.

"Don't stop kissing me," Canada breathed as America kissed his neck and trailed kisses up his jaw.

They were in a blur of motion. That night, not only did America say his name clearly and accurately, but he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

The next morning, Canada woke up wrapped in America's warm, strong arms. He smiled and snuggled up close to America, who groaned in his sleep and pulled Canada even closer. Canada smiled. He was the happiest little ignored country _ever_.

But today he wasn't going to be ignored.

"I want to take you out tonight." America said.

"Wasn't that what we did _last_ night?" Canada asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"No," America chucked. "That was just taking you. Taking you _out_ is a date."

"Oh I can do that." Canada grinned at America.

America took Canada to a fancy restaurant that night. It had everything: great food that came in tiny portions, waiters dressed in black and white, food served on silver platters, good smelling fancy soap, EVERYTHING. Canada looked around, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"You really want to make this date wonderful, don't you?" He asked America.

America smiled crookedly and nodded. "I have something to tell you, Canada." America took Canada's hand in his. "I have liked you for a very long time, Canada-san."

"I've liked you since yesterday." Canada said, and then he instantly wished he hadn't. "But it feels like a century," He corrected himself. America chucked.

A waiter showed the two to their table. America was scarfing down bread rolls, while Canada tried to decide what to order.

Canada read the menu:

_Menu_

_Main Dishes: Pancakes (Regular, Blueberry, and Strawberry)  
>Side: Butter, Syrup, Fruit of any choice (Blueberry, Strawberry, Etc..)<br>Desserts: MOAR PANCAKES_

Canada sat there, thinking. "What to get, what to get. What do you think I should get, America?

"I think the pancakes look good." America grimaced. This place didn't have _his_ kind of food, but Canada seemed to love the food.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes with maple syrup." Canada grinned. He loved pancakes _so_ much!

"I'll have the strawberry pancakes with extra, extra, _extra_ butter." America licked his (delectable) lips in anticipation of the food.

Normally, when Canada thought about America's eating habits, he was disgusted, but now he found himself thinking: _How cute…_

Canada smiled at America, who was still licking his lips in anticipation for his strawberry pancakes. Suddenly, he realized something.

"America…you eat a lot of fatty foods…"

America looked up from the bread roll he had been munching on. "Sooo?"

Canada turned red, as he knew that what he was about to say would anger America. "I worry about you! Fatty foods aren't good for your body and I don't want you to hurt yourself! I care about you, America-sama, and I don't want to see you eating yourself into a heart attack!"

America looked stunned.

"Dude it's all good! I work out." America then lifted his shirt to reveal solid abs. "What worries me is you going out in the freezing weather all the time."

Canada was taken aback for a moment, but then their food arrived and he knew there brief back and forth was over as he saw America gulping down his food.

Canada stared at America. He was _ripped_. America turned and noticed Canada staring.

"Like the abs, don't ya?" He smirked. "Didn't' you notice them last night, when we were _all_ over each other?"

Canada blushed. "I'm the _uke_ in our relationship…I was underneath you…"

America turned red in the face. "Oh right. I forgot that in the heat of the passion, you didn't get a good view of my chest," He said awkwardly. He was the _seme_, or "man" of the relationship.

"Your back looked very nice, though," America said, making the moment even more awkward. Canada blushed.

The two finished their meal and began walking home. Canada realized he had forgotten his key so they knocked on the door. Canada's polar bear, Mr. Kumajiro, answered.

"Who are you?" The little animal squeaked.

"That's Canada. Silly!" America scoffed, playfully patting the bear on the head. "Only the coolest country ever!"

"Neat." Replied Mr. Kumajiro.

Mr. Kumajiro let America and Canada into the cute little cottage. As soon as the two were completely indoors, America pulled Canada into a long, passion-filled kiss.

When the kiss ended, America sighed happily. "I've been waiting to do that all night," He said, smiling as he held Canada close to his warm, muscular chest.

He instantly slammed his lips against America's. He had been so sweet just then, he could barly stand the thin area between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around America and proceeded to take his pants off.

Once again, Canada woke up in America's soft, warm embrace.

"Mmmm. Good morning, my love!" America said blissfully, as Canada blearily opened his eyes. America bent down and sweetly pressed his lips against Canada. There was no tongue, no groping, just a sweet romantic kiss.

America looked long into Canada's eyes. Sky-blue into blue-violet.

"Canada, I love you. I have never felt this way about any other person. When I look at you, I want to hug you. To kiss you. To kiss you. To make love to you. I want to always be yours, no matter how whipped people may say I am (even though I am _not_ whipped!). I love you Ca-nadia. And…I think I always have."

"I love you, too." Canada said.

"Let's just spend the whole night together in bed." Just then, Canada realized there was a World Meeting today. Just an informal thing, but still all the countries were required to be there.

"Wait, never mind! We have a World Conference to attend!" Canada blushed as he corrected himself. America sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

Canada sighed as he and America changed into their uniforms. He had wanted to spend the entire night curled up in bed with America (no sex, just cuddling) but now they had to spend most of their afternnon and part of their night at a boring Conference. In _Europe_! At least they were going to stay at a fancy hotel. Suddenly, Canada realized something.

"A-America? What are we going to tell everyone at the Conference?" Canada's blue-violet eyes were filled with fear.

America's own sky-blue eyes widened. "Oh Jeez. What _are_ we going to tell them? They can't know about it yet! We have to keep it a secret! If they learn about _us_ who knows what'll happen."

America's words almost broke Canada's heart.

They cuddled the whole way on the plane. When they got to the meeting, they were early. It was just the two of them, France, and England. The second they entered the room, France shoulted out:

"Oh my God! You're dating!" Canada went pale. _How did he know?_

America and Canada paled.

"Hahaha! Dude, you're f***king hilarious!" America burst out laughing. "Why would I _ever_ date Ca-nadia? First of all, he's a _dude_. Second, he has no personality whatsoever. And last, but certainly not least, he's not my type. I prefer a super-hot blonde chick with big boobs." America was laughing.

Canada stood there, motionless. _What the hell? I thought he loved me._ Canada could feel his eyes brimming with tears. Since nobody noticed him, he was able to stand there, tears silently rolling down his face.

France looked at Canada, he was the only one who ever did. "_Non, non, non!_ You can't fool _moi_!" He put an arm around Canada. "Why must you hurt _mon petit amie_?"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" America blurted out.

"But whyyyyy?" Whined France.

"Because heros aren't _gay_!" America shouted. His eyes started to water.

"But I just had to go off and fall in love with _you_!" He spat at Canada.

Canada looked at America, tears rolling down his face. "How could you say that?" He said, his voice quivering. "I thought you…you loved me." With that said Canada burst into tears and ran out of the room.

America was about to run after Canada when France stopped him. "Smack smack smack smack."

"Cut it out France!" America shrieked at the Frenchman.

"_Tu est stupid_e," France spat grudgingly. "He will have to come back for the meeting anyway."

America sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right!" Cried France. "And I know how you can win back Canada-san." France whispered into America's ear.

"Ya know what, that might just work!" America said hurriedly, as Germany had just called the World Conference to order.

When the meeting was over, America ran to the hotel, to find that Canada had not only packed up his bags, but had already left.

"Great. When the guy wants to disappear, he really disappears." America sighed and called up the Airport. He was going to book a flight for Canada so he could go apologize to the man he loved.

America cried uncharacteristically the whole plane ride to Canada. When he got up to the little cottage, he started bawling. He ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"Open up!" He cried, still sobbing.

"No!" Canada called back, but it didn't matter as Mr. Kumajiro had already opened the door. Before he could even greet Mr. Kumajiro, America ran straight in, knocking the poor bear aside. He ran straight up to Canada's bedroom. They were both sobbing and he wrapped his arms around the fragile country.

"They all know," America bawled. "I stood up and told everyone at the meeting." His tears were starting to make Canada's nice shirt rather damp. "You were supposed to be there."

"Nobody even noticed I was gone." Was Canada's quiet response.

"Sealand covered for you," America explained. "He said you'd sent him in your place. Poor kid just wants to be recognized." He chuckled a little. "Just like you." He had stopped crying by now and he turned Canada around to face him. "I love you, Canada, and everyone knows it."

"They didn't tease you about it?" Canada asked shyly.

"Hell, Cuba gave me a hug. Russia poked me with a stick, but I suspect that had nothing to do with you." They both laughed. With tear-stained clothes and puffy eyes, they kissed.

After the kiss, Canada turned to America.

"I have to say something…I lied. The Canadian winter starts the same time as the American one."

America laughed. "I know. I love you so much, Canada."


End file.
